In the quiet night, I hear your whisper
by mimkanz
Summary: In an unusually quiet night, Jae-ha finds himself thinking about everything and nothing...


**This story is written post the Xing kingdopm arc and it may contain spoilers; I only own the idea behind this story, everything else belongs to the author of said manga serioes "Akatsuki no Yona" Mizuho Kusanagi **

* * *

The night was quiet, the soft melody of the crickets' serenade could be easily heard, carried by the breeze. It was surprising how even the snores from the other four males in the tent had quieted down, as if nature itself had demanded beforehand to be heard. Even the still silence held a message. If he tried, Jae-ha would've been able to hear the light breathing from the other tent, shared by Yoon and Yona.

After what had happened in Xing, they all tried to regain as much of their original strength as possible before being swayed by new activities around Kouka or neighboring kingdoms. The only people who were able to freely move were Yoon, Hak, Yona and Zeno. Needless to say that the mortal three dragons were left immobile after the small escapade that happened with priest Gobi. Some time had passed after that and they had started regaining mobility in their bodies but of course, nothing was as easy as expected.

Jae-ha and Kija were seriously injured while in Xing and their bodies were healing slower than Shin-ah's since they had to heal the wounds they had received because of the beating they took on that market as well as their paralysis due to the awakening of the ancient dragon gods' will to protect Yona. They both were able to move their limbs but it was still a long shot from recovery.

On that particular day, preceding said night, nothing happened, except that the temperatures were higher than expected for the season. And they were all cramped in a small tent, so let's say they felt as if they'd die from a heatstroke. They had agreed to let the night's breeze enter the tent and to sleep with their bodies half-naked more so that Kija and Jae-ha felt even hotter than their other teammates because of the extra layer of bandages.

Now Jae-ha lay on his back and wasn't even the slightest surprised when he woke up around half an hour earlier with an additional weight and warmth on his chest. It was an unspoken thing between them. If asked, they'd never tell you when it all started simply because it happened so naturally. It was their presence during the night that brought them some sort of comfort because only the dragon gods knew how many personal demons they all had.

Jae-ha would never admit how there were nights when he woke up sweating, the memories from his past far too vivid and far too real and he'd certainly never admit how the weight of the smaller White dragon was the reason why he managed to calm down and fall asleep again.

After their experience in the hot spring, Jae-ha had a clear image of the burden Kija wore, even if he accepted it as nothing but his privilege. Only Jae-ha knew how it could be even much to him at times. Even if not, there are enough memories from battles and Kija, the kind-hearted idiot, who accepted the dragons and all of them as family and siblings, always blamed himself for each injury they received. That's why Jae-ha wasn't as surprised as he thought he'd be the first time he woke up with the younger boy cuddled against his side. In time he even embraced it more, more often than not waking up not only with the white dragon asleep against him, but also with his own arms surrounding his smaller frame.

They both never knew when the mocking remarks grew into ones of fondness, when all the teasing kisses and touching Jae-ha would initiate with Kija grew into more intimate ones, shared between them in the quiet or the darkness the night provided them. Even if asked, they'd never say which moment made them this close, what was the thing that started their special bond: was it the night on the ship on the day when they had just met or later during their journey?

It was on nights like these, the unusually quiet ones when everyone was far too silent and even silence itself created a sound, the distant buzzing, all too familiar to him already. On nights like these Jae-ha would think about all of that, while Kija was sound asleep on his chest, his small human hand formed in a fist and laying peacefully over his heart. The Green dragon was absent-mindedly running his long calloused fingers over the bandages and the marks he knew by heart. As the night slowly went away, he followed and breathing patterns of every member of the Happy hungry bunch. He knew the loudest but heart-warming snores of the Yellow dragon, the quiet rustling of the Blue dragon as he slept all huddled up between Jae-ha and Zeno and how soon after an even quieter shuffling would follow, signaling how Ao always moved with Shin-ah. Hack was sleeping the farthest from him, at the other end of the tent after being persuaded by Yona and Yoon. On that night he slept soundly as well, a very rare sight. If he concentrated hard-enough, Jae-ha could hear the almost identical breathing patterns of Yona and Yoon.

Knowing that all of the kids were good made him feel content and calm, not bothered by the lack of sleep.

That was until soft fingers lightly grazed his chin and he looked down. Catching the sleepy yet clear crystal blue gaze of the White dragon made his had cease its movements on his back. They needed no words, especially during that night, the peace and quiet too fragile to be interrupted. In Kija's gaze Jae-ha clearly read his question.

_Why are you still awake?_

Jae-ha pulled Kija towards his chest tighter, not caring about his own aching body.

_Enjoying a once in a while occurrence._

Kija snuggled closer as well, giving the place above his rapidly beating heart a soft peck, before placing his palm right over it.

_Just sleep, you idiot_

Jae-ha softly nuzzled his head, inhaling his soft sense as he felt the calming effect of the White dragon hit him.

_I'm on my way_

* * *

**A/N: Hello,**

**Long time no see, i guess...**

***insert awkward silence* **

**So, I've read the last chapter that came out this month and suddenly just thought about this quick draft. Honestly, I have no idea how this will turn out, hopefully, on the good side. It's directly posted after being written.**

**I'm sorry I haven't been active lately. Yes, I'm alive and also...I got accepted into the medical university where I wanted to study, which is why I haven't been very regular these past a year and a half... Please forgive me!**

**Also, I created a Tumblr account almost a month ago, I'll put the information about it on my profile, so if someone is interested you can go there and text me, I don't mind, but don't have big expectations yet, I'm still getting into it. **

**Also, for those of you, who follow **_**Innocent bond**_**, I'm sorry, be patient, soon I hope I'll be able to update, I just need to discuss it with my beta, since we're both university students now, YAY!**

**And, oh gosh, it's past midnight and I barely slept for 3 hours last night so better to go to bed.**

**Bye-bye, **

**mimkanz ;D **


End file.
